


tell me there's nothing i can't have and nothing you won't do

by wintyfreshh



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, sometimes you just have to write 2500 words of pegging idk, this was saved as juggalo voice wip wip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintyfreshh/pseuds/wintyfreshh
Summary: When she’s satisfied with her work, Sasha pulls back, just enough to ask, “Do you, um, wanna take my strap?”Tim closes his eyes, looking for all the world like he’s died and gone to heaven.“Yeah. Yes. Fuck.”
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 173





	tell me there's nothing i can't have and nothing you won't do

**Author's Note:**

> can i offer you some bespoke tim/sasha pegging fic in this trying time? woke up, got high, and wrote this bc there is frankly not enough content for these two. takes place pre s1 in a universe where everyone is happy and nothing bad ever happens to them :) this is my first fic so feedback is welcome, dont link to creators, etc etc. title from emotion by carly rae jepsen (7/28 general style edits)

Sasha’s got Tim right where she wants him, hands on his chest holding him firmly against the wall as she stands up on her toes to kiss him. Tim’s hands rest at her waist, broad and warm. He’s more than happy for Sasha to be in charge, especially considering she’s the one who asked him over.

She nips playfully at his bottom lip then returns to kissing him breathless. One hand slides up his chest and over his neck, until she can curl her fingers in his hair. She gives a firm tug and he’s tipping his head back, exposing his throat, which she happily sets about covering in soon-to-be bruises.

When she’s satisfied with her work, Sasha pulls back, just enough to ask, “Do you, um, wanna take my strap?”

Tim closes his eyes, looking for all the world like he’s died and gone to heaven. 

“Yeah. Yes. Fuck.” He takes a shaky breath and opens his eyes to see Sasha’s sly smile.

She pushes up on her toes again to capture his lips in a fierce kiss, hot and open-mouthed. She’s properly worked up just from making out, a little dizzy with want. Tim’s cheeks are beginning to pinken, his lips bitten red and spit slick.

She licks her own lips unthinkingly, taking him in. “Go sit on the bed?” she asks. A request, not an order (not yet).

Tim gives her a wild grin in return and she releases him from his position against the wall. He helpfully sheds his button down on his way to her bed, leaving it where it falls on her plush carpet.

The broad expanse of his chest is tantalizing. Sasha wants to get her mouth on him like, yesterday, but instead she bites her lip and adds, “Jeans off, too.”

Tim grins again, saluting her. “Aye, aye.” He wiggles out of his slightly too tight (not that Sasha would ever complain) jeans before crawling to the center of the bed to watch her.

In the meantime, Sasha finds the shoebox where she keeps her supplies, under the other side of her bed. Tim had, at some point, helpfully labelled it “The Toy Box” with black marker. She rolls her eyes fondly and begins to rummage through it, pulling out lube and her harness and setting them on the mattress.

She can’t decide which strap to use, so she holds up two options for Tim, dark purple or pale green, and raises her eyebrows. The purple one is a little thicker, and Tim barely suppresses a moan at the thought of it on Sasha.

“Purple,” he answers, voice strained.

Sasha gives him a toothy little grin and adds the toy to her pile of supplies on the mattress. She takes a minute to memorize how Tim looks right now, his bronze skin, the freckles on his shoulders. His dark hair is a little mussed where she grabbed it earlier, a dusting of pink along the highs of his cheeks.

“See something you like?” He teases, lounging back against Sasha’s mountain of pillows to give her the best view.

“You’re pretty,” she says simply.

Tim smiles happily, basking in the warmth of Sasha’s praise. “I could say the same to you,” he replies. “Now, will you _please_ take off your clothes so we can get to the ravishing?”

“Oh, I see how it is,” she laughs, feigning indignation. She tugs her soft t shirt over her head, shakes her curls out as she tosses it vaguely near the laundry hamper. Her glasses go on the bedside table. Sasha can feel the air growing thicker around them, sweet with anticipation.

Tim’s eyes are darker when she turns back towards him, his lips parted slightly as he takes in the soft curve of her belly, the swell of her breasts.

“See something you like?” Sasha parrots, although his heated stare motivates her considerably to pick up the pace, and she quickly sheds her sleep shorts and gets her strap fixed on.

She gives it a firm stroke once it’s in place, just to get herself in the headspace, and meets Tim’s honeyed gaze.

“Oh fuck,” Tim sort of whines, “Let me -- Can I suck your cock?”

“Now how could I say no to that,” Sasha answers benevolently, and Tim scrambles down off the bed, sinking to his knees before her. She can’t resist bending down to give him a long kiss, hand almost instinctively going to his hair. Tim groans needily as she stands back up, fisting her cock in her other hand.

“I am asking you in the strongest possible terms to fuck my face, Sash,” he says weakly, dark eyes a little glassy with the thrill of submission.

In lieu of a response Sasha gently guides his head towards her cock. He presses open mouthed kisses up and down the length before taking the head in his mouth, beginning to bob his head slowly. He blinks up at Sasha imploringly.

She releases her grip on the toy, moving her hand to join the other in Tim’s hair. She gently pushes his head down, moaning softly at the sight of her cock sliding deeper into his mouth.

Tim makes a small choking sound as she pushes to the back of his throat, but his eyes flutter closed as she holds him there. The sight of his lips stretched around the dark purple of the toy sends a hot wave of electricity down her spine and straight to her cunt.

After a moment she tugs him back, until just the head rests against Tim’s lips. His pupils are blown wide when he opens his eyes, face flushed as he gasps in a breath.

“Slut,” Sasha says, kind of without meaning to. She watches his reaction closely because that’s definitely something she should’ve asked about first, but then Tim whines softly from somewhere high in his throat and his eyes slam back shut, so she figures it’s probably okay.

She laughs, not unkindly, then asks, “Ready?” Her fingers card through Tim’s hair gently.

Tim moans affirmatively, so Sasha goes to work, rolling her hips to push her cock back down his throat. She sets a moderate pace that leaves Tim drooling a bit, and she can feel herself getting wetter at his choked off noises and breathless whines.

“Taking me so well,” she murmurs mindlessly. Tim moans again in response.

After another minute of fucking his throat she pulls him off, gripping his hair tightly. A thin stream of spit still hangs between his swollen lips and the head of her cock, swaying slightly as he pants. It breaks when he finally speaks.

“ _Fuck_ , Sash.” His voice is raw.

Sasha releases her grip on his hair, instead scratching his scalp soothingly as he rests his forehead against the plush of her thigh, trying to regain control of his breathing.

“Fuck,” he says again, lifting his head after a minute. He grins at her a little sheepishly as she helps him to his feet. “I think I have what they call ‘an oral fixation’,” he laughs hoarsely.

“Oh, you don’t say,” Sasha grins. She leans up to capture his lips in a soft kiss, chaste comparatively. “I believe,” she teases between kisses, “that we still have some ravishing to get to.”

“About bloody time,” Tim shoots back, then breaks away from her to climb back onto the bed, settling with his legs crossed in the center of the mattress. Sasha wastes no time following him up, can’t help but greet him with another kiss. Soft at first, coaxing open his mouth and cradling his jaw as his hands settle at her waist.

After a few moments she slides one of her hands back into his thick dark hair, tugging until he gasps. She grins against his lips and moves her other hand down, skimming her fingers over the warmth of his chest and the hair on his abdomen until she slips her hand into his pants. She gives him a few good slow strokes, and he moans softly.

She laughs again, kissing him hungrily. Nips at his bottom lip before releasing him completely. Tim grumbles at the loss of her hands, but Sasha quickly placates him, asking, “On your front or back?”

He wriggles out of his boxers in record time. In lieu of an answer, Tim just rolls over onto his stomach, getting his knees underneath him to push his ass into the air and resting his head on folded arms. He shoots her a cheeky grin, wiggling his hips a little.

Sasha ignores his preening, instead running her fingers lightly down his spine, reveling in Tim’s flushed beauty. She gives his ass a firm slap for good measure, which Tim appreciates, judging by frankly wanton moan he tries to bite back.

“I’m glad you came over today,” Sasha starts, grabbing the lube and moving behind him, running her hand down his flank. Goosebumps break out over his skin. “Honestly the cherry on top of a perfect day off.”

“Glad to be of service,” Tim replies, voice a little muffled by his arms. Sasha hums thoughtfully.

She slicks up a couple fingers and Tim gasps when she presses them against his entrance. She circles his hole gently before pushing one finger in slowly. “Good?” she asks, as she begins to move.

“Mm, yeah,” he mumbles, wiggling his hips again. “More,” he demands after a few moments.

Sasha crooks her finger, earning a gasp, then pulls out. “Bossy,” she says, but quickly replaces her finger with two, pumping them with a little more speed. “You’re gonna look so good on my cock,” she adds, nonchalantly, then laughs brightly when Tim moans.

“Hurry _up_ ,” he whines.

“So impatient today,” Sasha admonishes him. “You’ll get my cock when you’ve earned it.” Another moan. Sasha laughs again, lightly scratching her nails up Tim’s side as she adds another finger.

Tim’s gone silent as she opens him up, save for his breathless gasps as he rocks back against her fingers. After another minute she decides he’s ready, pulling out slowly and dropping a kiss at the bottom of his spine.

“Ready?” she asks, slicking up her strap and teasing at Tim’s entrance with the blunt head.

“Yes, g-d, just --” Tim’s complaint is bitten off as Sasha pushes into him, rolling her hips slowly but firmly until she bottoms out. She grabs hold of his hips, grinding her cock into him as she asks, “Are you so desperate to get fucked that you’ve forgotten your manners?”

Tim whines when she pulls out, almost all the way. “Ask me for it nicely.”

“Fuck, please, Sash. Please.”

“Mm, please what?” Her grin is audible.

Tim moans miserably. “ _Please_ fuck me Sash, I want your cock so bad, please.”

“Good boy,” she praises softly, pushing her cock all the way back in with one smooth motion. The pace she sets is hard and slow and deep, knocking gasps and moans from Tim with every snap of her hips.

“So good, so good,” he mumbles mindlessly, doing his best to fuck back on her cock. He keens loudly when she hits that perfect spot, and she can tell it’s _good_ by the way he writhes wildly. She begins to speed up at that, angling at his prostate with every thrust.

“Fuck,” she pants, heat shooting through her cunt at the sight of Tim desperate beneath her. “I was right, g-d, you look like a fucking dream spread out on my cock.”

“ _Sash_ ,” seems to be all Tim can say in response.

Sasha digs her nails into his hips as she pumps in and out, drinking him in, all flushed and shaky as he nears the edge.

“Gonna come for me?” Her voice is strained with effort.

“Yes, fuck, please touch me --” Tim sobs.

Sasha fumbles downward so she can get her hand, already slick with lube, on Tim’s dick and begins stroking him in time with her thrusts. Tim bucks his hips, making a wild noise as he reaches his peak.

Sasha fucks him through his shuddering orgasm, only slowing down when Tim begins to whine at the overstimulation. She grinds into him one last time before coming to a halt, breathing heavily.

She strokes his back gently. “In or out?”

“Out,” he murmurs after a moment, a shiver running through him at the feeling of Sasha pulling the toy out.

She clumsily untangles herself from the harness while Tim catches his breath, shedding her underwear for good measure. Tim's hips slump over to one side and he collapses fully into the mattress, groaning contentedly, a dopey grin on his flushed face.

“Christ you’re good with that thing.”

“So I’ve been told,” she answers, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

“Well, the reviews do not lie.” Tim props his head up in his hand. “Now, I _believe_ it’s your turn, darling.” He flops down onto his back and flashes her his most persuasive smile. “Wanna ride my face?”

Sasha is moving to straddle his head before the words fully leave his mouth. She’s so fucking turned on she could explode. “Yeah. Yeah,” she breathes. “Won’t take long, ha, you looked so fucking good.”

Tim loops his arms around her thighs as she lowers her cunt towards his mouth. He moans appreciatively as he licks into her. Sasha fists her hands in her own hair, sparks skating up her spine when Tim moves up to suck at her clit, legs already trembling as she tries to keep her weight off his face.

“Fuck,” she whines. The sound of his mouth working is wet and obscene, and she can feel herself soaking his chin.

“Close, I’m --” she pants, too close to the edge to keep from grinding down onto Tim’s tongue as he fucks into her shallowly. He laves his tongue through her folds, nipping and sucking hotly at them until her thighs lock around his head.

He grips his arms around her legs tightly and sucks at her clit rapidly, and she comes with a shout. Tim licks at the gush of fluid, what he doesn’t catch drips down his face.

Sasha rolls off heavily, collapsing on her side next to Tim with a grunt. She has to shut her eyes because she might actually come again at the sight of Tim’s blissed out expression, his chin and lips soaked with her slick.

They lay together silently for a few minutes, recovering and basking in the glow of each other’s satisfaction.

Tim is the first to sit up. Sasha eyes him warily from where her face is squished into the mattress, daring him to ask her to move yet. He stretches somewhat exaggeratedly, muscles rippling in a decidedly not-unwelcome way, then clambers off the bed and disappears into Sasha’s bathroom.

He returns a few moments later with a damp rag and a clean face. The mattress dips where he sits at her side. Sasha allows him to gently part her legs and wipe away the stickiness from her thighs. The rag is warm and pleasantly rough against her sensitive skin, her twitching muscles.

She smiles up lazily at him. “Best day off ever.”

Tim drops a soft kiss on her forehead. “You know,” he says thoughtfully, “I have next Thursday off…”

“Well, I suppose we’ll have to arrange something then, won’t we?” Sasha waggles her eyebrows. Tim goes easily as she pulls him back down against the pillows to snuggle against his side.

**Author's Note:**

> a squeakquel is already in the works bc i love these two. im on [tumblr](https://chiquita-david.tumblr.com/), come say hi


End file.
